Life As We Know It
by ZupMystic2
Summary: "My life is one for the ages. Ive been through things people couldnt even dream of. But this is surely different then anything ive ever experienced before. I never thought in my wildest dreams this would happen. But here she is. Here's us. What does all this mean? "-G/V
1. Chapter 1

**Life...**

****This chapter and the next are just the thoughts of Gohans's and Videl's about everything. Chapter 3 is when the story really starts. By the way I just deleted the other story and decided to start again and made. This one. so the first chapter might seem the same but that's all. Thankyou.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

I don't get. I've risked my life for my family, my friends, for the whole world and it just doesn't make sense. Well I guess I put myself in this spot so I don't know why I'm complaining.

But still it just bothers me. I just don't get it like I said it just doesn't make sense. I always wanted to be the strongest. I always saw my dad as this incredible strong being that I thought was invincible. I always wanted to be stronger then him but I always told myself that was impossible considering how strong my father was. Now looking back on it maybe I never really saw my dad as the strongest because of his strength, no I saw him as the strongest person because of how he approached everything.

He was a little kid inside. So naive but he understood life and how to make the most of it. He was always calm and carried himself with so much grace and confidence you just couldn't help but be in awe in his presence. Sure he was also incredible strong, stronger then anyone I've ever met but he really had the whole package of everything you ever wanted. I guess that's why I always thought of him as the strongest person ever.

And even after everything that happened I still do. It's takes more then a man of honor to do what he did. He gave up his life and sacrificed himself to protect the world we live on and the people on it. He never did put himself first he was always thinking about others and making them happy first. Just another reason to why he was the greatest man to ever live.

But if it wasn't for me he would still be here right now. He would still be alive celebrating our victory and enjoying life with all his friends and family. Man how I wish how I could go back in time and just listened to him before I ended up causing him his life. He told me to finish the job he told me to just kill cell and to stop toying with him. But no I let all the power get to my head. I had to make cell pay for what he did to me, my friends, my family, and everyone here on earth. I was gonna make him be the one who's begging for mercy, I was gonna be the one making him crawl to his knees and cry, I was gonna be the one to cause him all the pain in the world. But I guess at the end he actually made me do those things?

I was crying for my dad to come back. I was a wreck I couldn't believe what just happened after it was all over. Yeah sure I was able to finally defeat him but at the end we lost a life. It didn't have to end that way I could have killed cell without anyone dying but no I messed that up.

I may now be the strongest fighter in the galaxy and have the responsibility of protecting the earth but I still am an Eleven year old kid you know. It was tough losing my dad the roughest moment of my life. And finding out my mom was pregnant afterwards only made it that much worse for me. My brother was never going to meet his father because of me. Try having all that guilt and stress on you. It still just doesn't make any sense to me though. I trained and worked my ass of for years trying to protect everyone Iknow and ever cared for. I gave up my childhood I gave up the chance of ever being a normal kid so I could do things nobody could ever dreamed of. I gave up my life to be a hero. its actually not all cracked up as everybody thinks it is. if being a hero means watching your loved ones die right in front of your eyes countless of time last and having no life whatsoever except for fighting and sleeping then count me out I don't want to be a hero. But I guess someone has to be one right?

It just doesn't make sense my life shouldn't have ended up this way but somehow it did. And I guess I'm to blame about it so I don't have any room to complain. I know my place and I know when trouble arises I'll always be there to stop it. When the world needs a hero again I'll be there.

Life was going great it's been five years since I lost my father but I've made it somehow. I have the cutest little brother ever , Goten. I love him and he reminds me so much of my dad. It brings all the good memories back to me but also the not so good ones. But I've been trying my best to move on and I've done a good job. I try not to get down when I think about my dad but sometimes I just can't help it. It's tough.

My moms been there by my side though through it all. I've helped her over come his death and she's helped me over come it. She was just as sad as me when she found out but she knew she had to carry on and be strong because that's what dad would have wanted. She's the strongest woman Iknow. Sometimes I just don't know how she moves on so easily but iknow deep down it still kills her that he's dead.

I thought everything was going along nicely, I was training harder then ever and even with vegeta when I had the time but I was also studying harder then ever because that's what my mom always wanted. For me to be a scholar and the smartest kid ever. I took away her husband it's the least I could do making her wish come true. No danger has surfaced in these past five years and everything's even going along smoothly until that one late August day where my mom decided to make a decision for my life that I never saw coming. She signed me up for high school. Why?

She explained to me that I needed to start to have a social life. She told me I work myself too hard and that she thinks it would be good for me. But I work myself so hard for a reason, so I don't ever let anyone down again. She understood but she wasn't taking no for an answer so I just told gave in and decided to go along with it.

Then she went on about how I'll finally have friends my age, get a high school diploma which would help me be the scholar she always wanted, and how I'll finally get a girlfriend. A girlfriend? Really? I have no time for a girlfriend and god knows I could let anyone into my life which is known as a freaks show. Seriously who would even want to date a person like me anyways? I just don't know I just really honestly don't care. I'm just gonna go there in the morning and come right back home when it's over. I don't plan on making any friends. Don't get me wrong I'll be nice and friendly but I'm not going out of my ways for little meaningless friendships.

School huh? I actually really didn't seen this coming to be honest. But maybe it'll be good for me. I guess I'll find out rather soon I suppose. I just hope it doesn't mess up my training.

I hope to update fast. It's gonna be both gohan pov and some videl pov with some third person too. I'm just gonna mix it all in and hope for the best. I hope you all like the beginning of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**My World...**

**Videl's POV**

I saw the fight on tv. I think everyone and their mothers saw the fight on tv. Cell just flicked my dad right out of the ring with no problem. My dad says he merely just tripped and lost his footing but no that was a lie. It was obvious cell was just so much stronger then my dad and that's why he was able to know my dad out of the ring so easy. But I always the only one who thought that. Everyone else just bought up my dads excuse and believed him.

But even before all of that happened and even before my dad showed up to the fight there was this weird group of fighters who were the first ones to arrive. Nine people were in this group. I could have sworn one looked like a robot of some sorts.

But anyways two of them really stood out to me. The two with the blonde hair. They just seemed different then everyone else there. Was it because of there hair? I don't know. There was just something about them though that made them stuck out to me from the rest. Actually maybe it was the fact that they seemed like a father and a son to me. One was an adult while the other was just a young boy. He actually looked like he might have been around my age. But why would he be there to fight cell? That would just be sucide. They both looked so much alike too.

And weirdly enough the two that stuck out to me the most were the only two that fought with cell aside from my dad. First up the the adult. He wore a orange and blue gi and had gold spiky hair. It was actually really odd to be honest. His appearance and all I mean.

He went toe to toe with cell. It looked like they were evenly matched the entire time. They were flying and shooting these beam things out of there hands and doing all kind of weird but cool things. My dad said they were all just tricks and none of it was real. But it all looked pretty real to me.

Then out of nowhere the guy just gave up. How could he though it was obvious that if someone was going to beat cell it was going to be him. He was matching him hit by hit and just like that he just decided to give up. The guy had to be losing it.

I felt saddened by his decision to be honest. If he have up the fight then we were all done for. I was as good as dead. But what he did next shocked me. I think it actually shocked the entire world. He picked the little kid to fight instead of himself. Was he crazy?

Everyone called the child the delivery boy but it was the guys son instead actually. I just know it. I thought this was going to be suicide for the kid. But before i knew it he took on cell for himself.

I knew it was a stupid move by him and his dad for actually letting him fight. The kid was getting knocked around by cell for the entire fight. But he just always kept getting back up and continued the fight. I thought that by itself was amazing. While this little kid most likely my age was fighting the creature who was on the verge of destroying our whole world my dad was nowhere to be seen. Probably hiding behind a rock praying to kami I thought.

Out of nowhere though that robot I saw earlier decided to intervene with the fight but that was a bad move on his part. Cell just blasted the thing into a million pieces. I couldn't help but just cry a little over what I saw.

Next thing i know the robots head sitting by cells feet. Where did it come from? Cell just stepped on it and destroyed it for good though. That's when it happened. That's when it looked like the little boy lost it and started to lose control. That's when the tv went out. I guess the cameraman broke the camera.

All I could think about was that this was it. This is the end. But after a couple of hours passed the tv suddenly started working again. The coverage of the cell games were back on.

I think I had a heart attack when a heard the announcer speak. He said that my dad beat cell. What? No way that had to be impossible. I didn't believe it for a second. I had to know the truth.

It seemed like years before my dad finally came home. I confronted him right away about it all. Surprisingly he came clean about everything. It wasn't him who beat cell. He told me it was one of those golden fighters who did but he didnt know which one. My guess is that the dad came in at the end to rescue his son and finished the job himself but I could be wrong. Who knows?

He told me how they left right away not wanting to claim credit for defeating cell so he took credit instead. I didn't think it was right of my dad to do that but if the golden fighters really want the credit then I guess they'll come and confront my dad about it.

They never did so my dad just continued to act like he actually defeated cell. And boy did my life ever change because of that. We were filthy rich afterwards and everybody made my dad out to be the famous person in the whole world. I had to admit it didn't feel right knowing that everything was a lie but I was still happy none the less with everything that came our ways because of it. They even named our town after him.

Except for people wanting to he my friend because of who my dad is. I was in grade school at the time and there weren't that many kids in my school so it really wasn't that big of a problem for me. Yet anyways.

Once I got into highschool it was awful. There were do many kids in the school. Thousands of kids and all of them wanting to be my friend because of who my dad is. Isn't that just great?

Luckily I had Erasa and Sharpner. They've been my friends since before the whole cell thing. Maybe I wouldn't mind only having two friends if my mom was still around. If she was still around then I would always have someone to talk to and go to for advice. She would care for me and love me like how a moms suppose to.

But she died 5 years ago. A month before the cell games actually. And without her I just feel so alone. Maybe that's why I wish I have more then two friendships.

But I try and not to think about it all so much so it wouldn't get to bother me. So I decided to do something in my free time to take my mind away from things. I decided to join the police.

Actually I didn't really intend to join them from the start but about two years ago I stopped a robber from robbing a little bakery I just so happened to be at so the cops asked if I would want to help if they ever needed an extra hand. So of course I said sure and soon they started to call me alot and I just ended up on the force. I don't mind I actually like it. I like helping others.

But ever since my mom died me and my dad haven't been that close. It get kinda rough sometimes because he's not there for me all the times but I manage. I just wish I could see my mom one last time.

Summers over now and tomorrow starts my first day of school of my sophomore year. Yay another year of school of random kids asking to be my friends so they can meet my dad. I couldn't wait.

But this year turned out to be something different. Something I never saw coming. I guess it all began when I saw that pair of black onyx eyes in the hallway during the first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool...**

**Gohans POV.**

"Gohan! Gohan wake up!"

I winced at the force hitting me on my stomach. It was Goten waking me up. I lifted my head slightly trying to get see him more clearly and glanced at the clock to the side of me, it was only 6:30 in the morning. " Goten why are you waking me up so early?"

"Mom told me to wake you up. She said today's your first day of school and wants you to eat some breakfast before you go. Hurry she won't let me eat till your down." With that the little kid jumped off and made his way through the door. I guess it was time to get up.

I looked myself in the mirror. I had short spiky black hair and a pair of black onyx eyes to match. I just stared at myself thinking about life. Thinking about it over the last week or so I finally decided this would be my only chance to finally have the normal life I wanted. Don't get me wrong protecting the world and making sure I'm the strongest were still my top priorities but maybe I could live a more normal life than I've had during my 16 years of life.

I made my way downstairs to see a table full of food that both looked and smelled like heaven. "I'm glad you finally decided to join us Gohan. I was beginning to think you had other plans." I just smiled and looked at my mother and had a little chuckle. How she does what she does just amazes me."

"Sorry mom I was picking out some clothes to wear and I guess I got lost in some thoughts." She just stood up from the table she was sitting at and examined me with her eyes. I was just wearing a simple long sleeved black shirt and a pair of dark blue naghy jeans. I wasn't going to show off my muscles. "Yeah I notice. You look nice gohan. I just know all the girls are going to be lining up waiting to get their hands on you." Her face was beaming as she lost herself in her thoughts of me finding a girl.

I just smiled and sat down next to Goten. He looked at me with a big smile because now he knew he could feast on the food infront of him. "About time Gohan I've been starving waiting for you." With that he just took his eyes to the food and started to fill himself with the delicious food my mom prepared for us.

He was just like his dad I swear. He couldn't control himself when food was involved. A frown came on to my face right there. How I wish dad could of met Goten. They were exactly alike they would of had so much fun together. Oh well I guess that'll never happened.

"Gohan hurry up and start eating before there's no food left. You have to leave soon." I winced at the loud voice right then. It was my mom bringing me back from my thoughts. I just smiled at her and have her a nod. She gave me a smile in return and went on to continue sipping her coffee.

I finished my good and made my way to the door. I guess it was time to finally go to school. "Gohan please don't go." I looked down Goten who looked really sad. " What am I going to do without you. I'm gonna be so bored and lonely." I felt bad for leaving him but i knew he could make it.

I knelt down by his side and took his hand. "Don't worry Goten I'll only be gone for a few hours. I'll be back before you know it. Mom will still be here so make sure you keep her company. Trust me you'll have fun Without me." I gave him a reassuring smile .

He looked at me and didn't look sad at me anymore. "Okay big brother! I'll be waiting for you when you come back. Can we play when you get back though?". I just couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Man the kid loved to always be playing. "Sure Goten as soon as I get home we'll play right away."

His smile became huge and he started to jump up and down. "Yay! Thanks Gohan!" With that he ran back into the living room doing god knows what.

I stood back up and gave my mom

A hug before I took off. "I'll be back after school mom. " As we separated I could see some tears in my mom eyes. I just placed my finger below her eye and wiped them away. "Why are you crying mom? I'll be home before you know it."

She just gave me a smile and took a step back. "I know Gohan but I'm just really happy right now. You've had a tough life and I wished you didn't have to grow up so fast and have the entire fate of the world on your shoulders. You've done so much for everyone I just wish I could more for you and give you back your childhood. That's why I'm sending you to highschool. You deserve it, you deserve to finally be a kid and have a normal life. I just hope it turns out the way I hope."

I just couldn't help but smile at my m and give her a big hug. I really did have the best mom ever. "Mom it's okay. I chose this life and I wouldn't do anything to change myself. Someone had to be the hero after all. I just wish dad was here that's all. But Iknow he did what was best for everyone and he wouldn't want anyone to be sad about his death. So we move on and start out lives again. I too hope highschool turns out to be good. I think it would be good for me . Thankyou mom. Your the best mom I could have ever wished for. I love you." With that I made the hug even tighter.

I could hear my mom start crying now. "You really are something else you know that Gohan. I love you so much too. Now go on and don't be late for school. I don't want you getting in trouble." With that we stopped the big and exchanged a smile. Man I loved my mom.

I exited the house and took off while giving one last wave to my mom. Who knew going to school would be so emotional.

I was flying to school at a steady pace. I knew I would be there in good time so I just took my time. As I slowly approached satan city I saw the big sign saying welcome. And of course there had to be a big picture of Mr Satan on it too.

I wasn't mad at him for taking credit of defeating cell. Actually I was kinda relieved that he did because I couldn't of imagined everyone knowing it was me who did it. I wouldn't be able to get any sleep with all the people bugging me for an interview.

I was happy that he took the attention away from me and my family. I wasn't happy with the fact that he made me and all my friends out to be cowards and phonys though. Calling all our attacks tricks and what not. That didnt sit well with me at all. But there was nothing I could do about it and when was I ever going to see the guy an meet him In person. So I didn't worry about all of it that much.

I saw the school approaching so I decided it would just be the safest if I landed on the roof. Once I landed I decided to make my way down the stairs and into the first floor hallway. The school had three floors, it was a pretty big place.

Because of where I live they weren't able to send me my schedule so I had to stop at the principles office to pick it up. I made my way down the hall looking for the office and I just sad so many kids. I didn't think there would be so many kids going to school.

I finally found the office for it was at the end of the hallway by the entrance of the school. I knocked on the door and was welcomed in right away. "Please sit sit. I'm I'm the principle here." He reached out his hand giving me a firm handshake. He seemed like a nice guy.

I took a seat and he just continued on talking. "You must be Gohan! Your entrance exams scores were Incredible. The highest in our schools history. How I'm really excited for you to be joining us here at Orange Star High."

I just gave out a small laugh and gave him a small smile. "Sir it was nothing. And me too. I'm really happy to be a student here and can't wait for the school year to get under way."

I could see he was excited about everything he. He just sat down in the seat of his own and gave me a smile. "I'm glad you feel the same Gohan. I expect many big things from you and so do the rest of the teachers here. Here is your schedule. You should get going before you run late." He handed me my schedule and I gave him a quick thank you.

I got up from the chair and left the room. I glanced down at my schedule and noticed my homeroom was on the first floor as well. Room number 112.

I glanced back up and noticed how I had a couple of extra minute till class began so I made y way towards the bathroom. I was just looking around taking in everything around me and trying to get accustomed to all of it and then for just a split second I saw something I wasn't expecting.

My eyes locked in with another persons eyes but just not any person. A girl. Just for a second though. Then I lost eye contact with her because of all the students here in the hallway. But I couldn't forgot those eyes. They were a pair of big cerulean colored eyes and they looked so beautiful. I never saw anything as beautiful as them. But they were gone Now. Who's were they? I had to find out.

Gohan is 16 and is a sophomore. I messed up in the first chapter saying seven years of peace has passed but I fixed it and made it five.


End file.
